The Christmas Shoes
by Maddie Okami
Summary: This is my first songfic. Sorry if it isnt good


The Christmas Shoes

_It was almost Christmas time._

The silver-haired youkai sat and tapped on the packages he was carrying. This was getting too monotonous. He was starting to think this holiday was a conspiracy against him. But, at least the line was moving.

_There I stood in another line._

_Trying to buy that last gift or two,_

_Not really in the Christmas mood._

Sighing, he moved up but nearly bumped into the small, young dog-eared hanyou in front of him, wearing circles in the department store's floor.

_Standing right in front of me was a_

_Little boy waiting anxiously._

_Pacing 'round like little boys do…_

His eyes widened as he saw what the child had.

_…And in his hands he held_

_A pair of shoes._

The hanyou was caked in grime and his clothing was second hand.

_And his clothes were worn and old._

_He was dirty from head to toe._

As the young boy approached the counter, the youkai overheard the child saying something to the cashier.

_But when it came his time to pay,_

_I couldn't believe what I heard him say_

"Please hurry sir."

_Sir I wanna buy these shoes_

_For my Momma please._

_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size._

_Could you hurry sir?_

_Daddy says there's not much time._

_You see,_

_She's been sick for quite a while and I_

_Know these shoes will make her smile and I_

_Want her to look beautiful_

_If Momma meets Jesus_

_Tonight._

He watched the brown-haired pony-tailed clerk counting coins scattered onto the counter. It seemed to be taking forever and the wait was agonizing.

_They counted pennies for what seemed like years._

As the he heard the words the clerk utter to the boy, the youkai's heart seemed to break.

_Then the cashier said "Son there's not enough here"_

He watched the boy fish in his coat and pants for anymore money but to no prevail.

_He searched his pockets frantically_

The hanyou faced the youkai and looked into his eyes pleadingly.

_Then he turned and he looked at me_

"Christmas was so wonderful the past years because of Momma but she hasn't been able to enjoy them." The little hanyou said. "But now there isn't too much time left. This is going to be her last…"

The hanyou's eyes now overflowed with hot tears as his words trailed off. The youkai bit his lip as a lump formed in his throat. There was always the possibility the kid was trying to scam him out of his money

_He said "Momma made Christmas good at our house though_

_Most years she just did without._

_Tell me sir what am I gonna do?_

_Somehow I've gotta buy her_

_These Christmas shoes"_

A strange feeling overcame the man and he reached into his pocket, pulling out a wad of bills. Counting out a few, he handed them to the young man.

_So I laid the money down_

_I just had to help him out._

A broad smile overcame the child and he wrapped his arms around the youkai's waist in a hug. Smiling to himself, the youkai patted the boy's head.

_And I'll never forget the look on his face_

_When he said_

_"Momma's gonna look so great!"_

_Sir I wanna buy these shoes_

_For my Momma please_

_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size._

_Could you hurry sir?_

_Daddy says there's not much time._

_You see,_

_She's been sick for quite a while and I_

_Know these shoes will make her smile and I_

_Want her to look beautiful_

_If Momma meets Jesus_

_Tonight._

The youkai smiled inwardly as a feeling of warmth welled up inside of him as the child Thanked him and high-tailed it out of the store. As he saw the hanyou's back, the youkai could have sworn the child had a cherubic glow and a pair of wings. He had finally remembered what the true meaning of Christmas was.

_I knew I'd caught a glimpse_

_Of Heaven's love_

_As he thanked me and ran out._

_I knew that God had sent that little boy_

_To remind me_

_What Christmas is all about._

The child's voice echoed in his head again:

_Sir I wanna buy these shoes_

_For my Momma please_

_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size._

_Could you hurry sir?_

_Daddy says there's not much time._

_You see,_

_She's been sick for quite a while and I_

_Know these shoes will make her smile and I_

_Want her to look beautiful_

_If Momma meets Jesus_

_Tonight._

_I want her to look beautiful_

_If Momma meets Jesus_

_Tonight._


End file.
